


nine

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	nine

she didnt think anyone could see  
but the anxiety crept up and showed on her face and in her hands  
her trembling, moving hands  
and her eyes looked around frantically in silent rooms and were wide and scared in crowded hallways because  
everyone was talking about her, werent they?  
every whisper, every "yeah i heard, what an idiot" was about her, about how she messed up an answer, dropped her pencil, stumbled in the hallway  
what else would they talk about?

she didnt think anyone could see  
but the joke of the class  
the one who wasnt popular but everyone knew  
told her to cheer up, its gonna be okay  
and though his tone was light and laughing  
she could feel the sincerity behind it  
and she held onto it  
and pushed on  
because sometimes  
all she needed to get through the next few torturous hours of staring and fumbling  
was a loud voice  
telling her quietly  
that its going to be okay.


End file.
